The present invention relates to masking devices for caulking, painting and similar operations and, in particular, relates to a masking device having at least one removable strip of material.
When painting, caulking or performing similar tasks, it may be desirable to apply the caulk or other material to a limited area. To that end, various masking devices have been developed. Typically, such devices are used to define the area to which the caulk or other material is to be applied. As the caulk or material is applied, it may be distributed over the desired area as well as all or part of the masking device. The masking device is then removed, with the excess caulk or other material, leaving behind the properly coated area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a masking device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a masking device that is effective and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a masking device that may be utilized in various applications.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a masking device having a substantially planar strip of material. A first perforation is formed along the length of the strip. Second and third perforations are formed parallel to the first perforation and are located between the first perforation and the first edge of the strip and the first perforation and the second edge of the strip, respectively. The device may have adhesive applied to one side thereof. The adhesive may be of constant or varying strength and may cover all or part of one side of the device. A sight line may be provided for lining up the device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the masking device has first and second strip members, each of which have first and second edges and first and second surfaces. A third strip member overlaps the first surface the first and second strip members. Adhesive is applied to the second surface of the first and second strip members. The adhesive may vary in strength across the surface. Adhesive is also applied in the region of overlap between the first, second and third strip members.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a masking device includes a substantially planar strip of translucent material having first second edges. Two parallel perforations are formed along the length of the strip. A sight line is located the first and second perforations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be apparent form the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.